For The Love Of A Child
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler and Monica's young son is in need of a heart transplant will he get one in time. A C&M fic based loosly on the movie John.Q Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1:The Discovery

This story is based on the movie John.Q. I just saw it. Its a great movie. I decided to write a fic based on it! This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with two kids 8 year old Daniel Chandler Bing and 2 year old Hannah Muriel Bing. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids 9 year Emma and 4 year old Isabella. Ben is 16. Joey and Phoebe are married with three kids 3 year old twins Joey and Jake and 1 year old Lily.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Daniel, Hannah, Isabella, lil Joey, Jake, Lily, Dr. Kudrow, Dr. Perry, and Courteney Adler are mine.  
  
  
  
Title: For The Love Of A Child  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's son needs a heart transplant but will he get one in time.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
Chandler yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his daughter sitting in her highchair. "Hey angel" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Daddy" she giggled as she banged on the table with her spoon. "Honey why did you have to get her started" Monica said with a smile. "I'd rather get you started" he whispered seductively as he kissed her. "Eww dad that's gross" their 8 year old son Daniel said as he sat down at the table. "Very funny now eat your breakfast" Chandler answered. "I am dad" he said as he took a bite out of his donut. "That's not breakfast" Monica said as she set a bowl of oatmeal down in front of him. "This is breakfast" she said.  
  
  
  
Daniel groaned. He picked up a spoon and took a bite. "Dad you coming to my baseball game today" he asked. "I wouldn't miss it champ" Chandler said ruffling his son's hair. "Dad!" he complained. "You can't mess up my hair uncle Joey says girls don't like guys with messy hair" he giggled. "Girls you're only 8 you have plenty of time before you have to worry about girls" Chandler said messing with his hair some more. "Now go get ready for school" he added. Daniel left the table to get his book bag. "I'm gonna have a nice little talk with our friend Joey" Chandler smirked. Monica laughed. "Yeah and tell him he's wrong because this girl likes her guy whether his hair is messy or not" she whispered kissing him.  
  
  
  
  
"Eww again that's gross" Daniel giggled as he put his book bag on. "Get out of here go to school" Monica giggled. "Okay see you guys at the game love you, goodbye" he said as he headed to the door. "Not goodbye son, see you later" Chandler said smiling. "Okay see you later dad" Daniel said as he left for school.   
  
  
  
Later that day Chandler and Monica sat in the bleachers with Ross and Rachel watching Daniel's baseball game. Daniel was up to bat. "Hit a home run honey!" Monica shouted. "Knock it out of the park son!" Chandler yelled. Daniel smiled and waved. The first pitch he didn't swing at. "Strike!" the empire yelled. "What are you blind!" Monica yelled. Chandler laughed as he watched her. The next pitch Daniel hit. It flew into the field. Daniel ran to first base. The ball had yet to be retrieved so he decided to run for second base but half way there he fought to catch his breath as he collapsed in the field.   
  
  
  
  
"Daniel!" Chandler yelled as he climbed down from the bleachers and ran out to his son. Monica was right behind him. Chandler knelt down by his son. "Daniel!" he screamed. He heard someone say call for an ambulance. He looked up and saw Monica crying. He scooped Daniel up in his arms and ran to his car with Monica, Ross, and Rachel right behind him.   
  
  
  
At the hospital Chandler ran into the ER with Daniel in his arms. "Somebody please help me, my son he's not breathing!" Chandler cried. A doctor told Chandler to follow him. Chandler laid Daniel down on a gurney. "Please help my baby" Monica cried. "Ma'am what's your son's name" the doctor asked. "Daniel Bing he's 8" she cried. "Does he have any medical problems or allergies we should know about " the doctor asked. "No Daniel's always been a healthy kid he just collapsed while playing baseball" Chandler told them. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Bing you'll have to wait outside while we treat your son" the doctor told them. "No I want to stay with my baby" Monica cried.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler took her hand and led her outside. "No Chandler I need to be with him" Monica cried. "Come here" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I...I'm scared Chandler" she cried "My baby he...he stopped breathing" she whimpered. "Shh its going to be okay Daniel's gonna be okay" he whispered as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later the doctor came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing" she asked. "Yes we're the Bings how is he how's Daniel" Chandler asked. "I'm Dr. Kudrow I treated your son in the ER he's stabilized but he's very sick his case has been handed over to a specialist I'll take you to see your son then the specialist wants to see you" she told them. Dr. Kudrow took them to Daniel's room. They walked in. Monica gasped when she saw him. He was pale and was hooked up to a bunch of machines. "Daniel" she whispered "Its mommy and daddy "Monica whispered as she began to cry again. "Mom I...I can't talk very good" he whispered in a low scratchy voice. "Its okay sweeite you'll be better real soon" Monica told him.  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Kudrow came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing will you come with me please. "Daniel, daddy and I will be back real soon okay" she whispered. "Okay goodbye" he whispered. "No not goodbye son, see you later " Chandler whispered as his eyes filled with tears. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Mom and I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" Daniel whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler and Monica followed the doctor down the hallway into a big room with a long table and alot of x rays. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing this is Dr. Perry he's the head of the cardiology department and this is Courtney Adler she's the head of the board. "Cardiology is there something wrong with my baby's heart" Monica asked. "Yes Mrs. Bing I'm afraid there is" Dr. Perry answered. "Your son's heart is three times the size of a normal heart, its trying so hard to pump blood but its not working and his lungs are filling up like a sponge" he told them.  
  
  
  
  
"So does he need an operation" Chandler asked on the verge of tears. "Mr. Bing your son's heart is failing I'm afraid its more serious than just an operation" Dr. Perry told him. "Are...are you saying he could die" Monica cried. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bing but unless your son receives a heart transplant he will die" he answered. "Oh my God!" Monica cried as she collapsed against Chandler's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "So what...what do we do" Chandler asked. "Well there are other options" Courteney answered. "You could give him antibiotics and painkillers make him as comfortable as possible" she told them.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at Courteney than at the doctor. "Dr. Perry if...if he doesn't get the surgery how long will he have" he asked. "With out the surgery it could be months, weeks, maybe days" Dr. Perry said softly. "No, no, no we can't let him die Chandler" Monica cried into his chest. "If he were your son what would you do" Chandler asked him. "The surgery" he whispered. "Okay then we want Daniel to get the surgery" Chandler said.   
  
  
  
Courteney sighed "Well there's a problem Mr. Bing we called your insurance company and they won't cover this type of surgery" she told them. "No I'm fully covered my son is fully covered" Chandler protested. "Well you'll have to take that up with your insurance company" she said. "Look we'll pay for it what ever it costs we'll pay it" Chandler told them. "Mr. Bing with the transplant, doctors fees, antibiotics, and more you're looking at least 250,000 dollars and before we could even began your son's treatment we'd need a down payment" Courteney informed them.  
  
  
  
  
"How much is the down payment" Chandler asked. "30 %, 70,000 dollars" she said. "Oh my God Chandler what are we gonna do" Monica cried. "Start treating our son we'll get you the money" he said. "How Chandler how are we gonna get 70,000 dollars" Monica cried. "We will, we have to Mon we can't let our little boy die" he whispered. He held her close and silently prayed for a miracle, for anything that would help save their son.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Where There's A Will There's A Way....What will Chandler and Monica do where or will they find the money to save their son...Coming Soon!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Yep another story by me! This one is based on the movie John. Q, I watched that movie tonight and thought it was great. About half way through I said out loud "Wow this would make a good Chandler and Monica fic!" Both my mom and sis who were watching it with me thought I was nuts! LOL. For those of you who've seen it, it won't be exactly like it but the plot is basically the same. Chan and Mon have a son in need of a heart transplant but can't afford it. Well anyway I hope you all like it! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2:Where There's A Will There's A...

This story is based on the movie John.Q. I just saw it. Its a great movie. I decided to write a fic based on it! This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with two kids 8 year old Daniel Chandler Bing and 2 year old Hannah Muriel Bing. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids 9 year Emma and 4 year old Isabella. Ben is 16. Joey and Phoebe are married with three kids 3 year old twins Joey and Jake and 1 year old Lily.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Daniel, Hannah, Isabella, lil Joey, Jake, Lily, Dr. Kudrow, Dr. Perry, and Courteney Adler are mine.  
  
  
  
Title: For The Love Of A Child  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's son needs a heart transplant but will he get one in time.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Where There's A Will There's A Way  
  
  
Chandler was sitting in his boss's office holding a bunch of papers. "I don't care what you say Doug the papers in my hand say I'm fully covered" he said. "Yeah I know but the company decided to change carriers, I'm sorry the new policy won't cover the surgery" Doug informed him. "This is my son we're talking about" Chandler said raising his voice a little. "I know and it sucks all I can say is try appealing it" Doug said. "Fine I will" Chandler said as he stood up and left the office.  
  
  
  
  
Monica was at work. Daniel was all she could think about. She tried to keep busy so she wouldn't start crying again. She sighed as she dropped two lobsters into a pot of boiling water. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see the waitresses Mona, Lindsey, Carla and the waiters Derek and Steve. "Monica" Mona said softly. "We heard about Daniel and we want you to have this" she said handing her an envelope. Monica looked inside and saw money. "Its our tips from the last few days I know its not much but we want you to have it" Mona told her. Silent tears ran down her face. "Thank you" she whispered hugging her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into Central Perk to grab a cup of coffee before going to pick up Hannah from daycare. "Cup of coffee to go Gunther " he said. Gunther handed him the coffee but wouldn't take his money. "Its on the house and this is for Daniel" he said handing Chandler 2 hundred dollar bills. Gunther I...I can't" Chandler started "Yes you can Chandler you and Monica have been coming in here forever you're my best customers" Gunther told him. "Thank you Gunther" Chandler whispered putting the money in his pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
A little later he walked into Hannah's daycare. "Hi Melissa" he greeted the daycare teacher. "Hi Mr. Bing I'll get Hannah for you" she said. She walked away and came back a few minutes later with Hannah in her arms. "Daddy" the little girl squealed. Chandler took Hannah from Melissa's arms. "Hey angel" he whispered kissing her cheek. "Umm Mr. Bing this is from me and all the parents who bring their kids here" she said softly handing him an envelope. "Its for Daniel we're all praying for him" she whispered. "Thank you Melissa" Chandler whispered as he hugged the young woman.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into his apartment with Hannah. Monica was sitting at the kitchen table with Rachel and Emma and Isabella were playing in the front room. He set Hannah down and she ran over to her cousins. He walked over and kissed Monica. "Look at this Mon, Gunther gave me money for Daniel and so did Melissa and the parents from Hannah's daycare" he said showing her the money. "The waitresses and waiters did too they gave me their tips" she replied. Chandler sat down at the table with Monica and Rachel and added up the money. He sighed softly. "3,500 dollars" he whispered "We still need so much more" he added.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma had been watching her uncle counting money. She heard him say it wasn't enough. She grabbed her back pack and pulled out her dinosaur bank. She walked over to the table. "Uncle Chandler" she whispered. "Yes sweeite" he answered. "Here its all my birthday and Christmas money you can have it for Daniel" she whispered. Chandler couldn't believe his 9 year old niece's jester. His eyes filled with tears. "Oh Emms that's so sweet" he whispered "But I can't take your money" he added. "Please uncle Chandler" she whispered her eyes getting watery. "I don't want Daniel to die" she said as she shoved the bank into her uncle's hand. Chandler hugged her. Monica and Rachel had tears in their eyes too as they watched them.   
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. Monica got up and opened the door to see her nephew Ben standing there. "Hi aunt Monica" he said. "Hey Ben what brings you here" she asked as she let him in. "I wanted to see how you were and I wanted to give you this" he said handing Monica an envelope. "I was saving up for a car but I want you and uncle Chandler to have it for Daniel" he said. "Ben you...you don't have to do that" she whispered. "I know but I wanted to I mean you and uncle Chandler have always done so much for me and I love Daniel he's my little cousin ad he's a great little kid" he said softly. Monica hugged him. "Thank you Ben " she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Isabella was feeling left out. Her big sister and big brother gave money she wanted to too. She waked over to Chandler. "Uncle Chandler" she said softly. "Yes Bell" he asked. "I want you to have this for Daniel" she reached into her pocket and handed him two crumpled dollar bills "Its my tooth fairy money" she said. Chandler smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you honey" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked in with one year old Lily. She walked over to the table and set some money down. "Its all the tips from my massage clients I want you guys to have it" she said. "Thank you Pheebs" Monica said hugging her friend. Joey came in with the twins. They ran over to play with the other kids. He walked over to the table where everyone else was. "This is for you guys" he said handing Chandler some money. "One of the actors at Days heard about Daniel and started a collection" he said. Monica kissed him on the cheek. "We know that actor was you, thank you Joey" she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Ross walked in. He set his briefcase down and walked over to his sister. "My students heard about my nephew and they all pulled together" he told them. "Here this is for you" he said handing her some money. Monica couldn't take it anymore she burst into tears. Chandler got up and wrapped his arms around her. "This is too much our nieces, nephew, our bestfriends, even strangers all wanting to help our Daniel" she cried. "I know he's one lucky little boy having so many people who love him, who love us" he said kissing the top of her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Chandler recounted the money. They now had 7,000 dollars still no where near enough. Over the next few days Chandler decided to sell some of his stuff. He sold his lap top, his baraclounger which was hard for him to do and his Ms. Pacman arcade game which was even harder because it had been a wedding gift from Phoebe. When he told her he had sold it he had tears in his eyes. She hugged him and told him that Daniel meant more to her than some game she'd given him. Monica offered to sell her engagement ring but Chandler wouldn't let her. She insisted she was okay with it because as long as she had him and the kids she would be alright. He told her it meant alot to him that she'd offered but he still wouldn't let her do it.   
  
  
  
  
A few days later Monica was at the hospital with Daniel when Dr. Perry came in. He told Monica there was nothing more they could do for Daniel and he was going to be released later that morning. She called Chandler at work in tears. "Mom sweeite what's wrong is...is it Daniel" Chandler asked when her heard her tearful voice. "They're releasing him Chandler they're releasing Daniel this morning" she cried. "What! No they can't do that I gave them money there must be some mistake" he answered. "Dr. Perry told me there was nothing else they could do and he was being released this morning" Monica whimpered. "You have to do something Chandler" she cried "Please do something do anything you can" Monica cried. "I will honey I will" he said as he hung up.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sat there staring at the picture of him and Monica with the kids on their laps. He ran his finger over Daniel's face. "Don't worry son dad won't let you down" he whispered. He couldn't stay there he had to find a way to save his son. He looked at the picture one last time before leaving his office.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Taking Matters Into His Own Hands....What will Chandler do to save his son?....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone here's chapter number 2! I'm trying to decide what Chandler should do. Should he do what John. Q did or have him do something different. Well I'm sure I'll come up with something. Anyway I hope you like this chapter more to come soon! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Matters Into His Own H...

This story is based on the movie John.Q. I just saw it. Its a great movie. I decided to write a fic based on it! This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with two kids 8 year old Daniel Chandler Bing and 2 year old Hannah Muriel Bing. Ross and Rachel are married with two kids 9 year Emma and 4 year old Isabella. Ben is 16. Joey and Phoebe are married with three kids 3 year old twins Joey and Jake and 1 year old Lily.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Daniel, Hannah, Isabella, lil Joey, Jake, Lily, Dr. Kudrow, Dr. Perry, and Courteney Adler are mine.  
  
  
  
Title: For The Love Of A Child  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's son needs a heart transplant but will he get one in time.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
Chapter 3: Taking Matters Into His Own Hands  
  
  
  
  
Chandler raced inside the hospital and through the ER. He spotted Daniel's doctor. "Dr. Perry" he yelled. "My wife said you're releasing Daniel this morning but that's mistake right" he snapped. "I'm sorry Mr. Bing but it's not a mistake Daniel is being released later this morning." he told him. "You can't do that I gave the hospital money" Chandler yelled. "There's nothing more we can do I'm sorry" Dr. Perry said as he started to walk away. Chandler grabbed him. "So that's it you're just going to let my son die" Chandler asked angrily.  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Perry sighed softly. "Look Mr. Bing I wish there was more I could do but there isn't" he said softly. "You want to do more then do it, do the operation for my son" Chandler yelled. "I can't" Dr. Perry told him. "Why because my wife and I aren't rich is that why" Chandler spat out. "Do you really think money is more important than a little boy's life" he asked. "No of course not Mr. Bing" the doctor answered. "Fine then help my son" Chandler replied. "Mr. Bing I'm sorry I can't help" Dr. Perry said. Chandler grabbed his arm and shoved him through the double door. "You will help my son" he spat out.  
  
  
  
  
Monica sat by Daniel's side holding his small hand in hers. " How do you feel sweeite" she whispered "Not to good mom" Daniel said in a very low voice. "Where's dad" he asked. "He's at work but he'll be here later" Monica said as she gently pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I'm tired" he whispered. "That's okay honey you try to rest and when you wake up dad will be here" she whispered.   
  
  
  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off the monitor. The doctor told her as long as his pulseox was 80 or more he was okay but if it dipped below 80 he'd go into heart failure. Right now it was at 86 and getting lower which worried her. She sat there quietly praying as she watched her first born sleep. He was only 8 but he was already so much like his father. She often teased them calling Daniel, Chandler's mini me. "Please God please don't take him from us" Monica cried   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler led Dr. Perry into the emergency room. "Mr. Bing please you don't know what you're doing" Dr. Perry told him. "Yes I do I'm getting my son a new heart" Chandler answered. He locked the doors leading in and out of the ER and pushed Dr. Perry down in a chair. Chandler looked around the ER, it was fairly empty. There were two doctors one was Dr. Kudrow the other was some blonde guy. There was nurse behind the admit desk and a few people waiting to be seen. "Everyone get comfortable because no one leaves until Dr. Perry here agrees to get my son a new heart" Chandler announced.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Bing do you think keeping everyone hostage in the ER is helping your son" Dr. Perry asked. "I'll do what ever it takes to save my son" Chandler answered. "What good will you be to your son if you're in jail" the doctor asked. "It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as my son gets to live" Chandler said as tears filled his eyes. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Mr. Bing" a voice whispered. He looked up to see Dr. Kudrow and the blonde doctor standing there. "This is Dr. LeBlanc we think what you're doing is very brave we're praying for your little boy" Dr. Kudrow whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler nodded. "Thanks but what do I do now" he whispered. "Don't take no for an answer" Dr. LeBlanc told him. All of a sudden sirens could be heard. "Oh great the NYPD I wonder who alerted them" Chandler said glaring at Dr. Perry. A phone began to ring disrupting the silent ER. Chandler got up and slowly walked over to the ringing phone. He stood there stating at it unsure of what to do.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting His Demands....What happens next will the police get involved, will Chandler's son get a heart, will Monica learn of what her husband is doing...Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
Author's Note...Well here's another completed chapter! I don't think I'll have Chandler do exactly what John. Q did but he will do something. Well as always happy reading and pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
